


Lucky Prat

by Annav94, LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco helps her with her dress, Draco ruins that dress, F/M, No real plot here, Partially Clothed Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annav94/pseuds/Annav94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Draco is nothing if not a lucky prat.or the one wherein Draco and Hermione have sex against the bathroom counter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 401





	Lucky Prat

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Well, a giftset on Tumblr brought AnnaVek and I together for this silly little drabble and stunning illustration! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is unbeta’d, so please forgive the (probably many) mistakes. 
> 
> Link to AnnaVek's tumble and page [HERE](https://annavek94.tumblr.com/)

Art by [AnnaVek94](https://annavek94.tumblr.com/)

“Darling?” 

Draco spit his toothpaste against the bowl of the sink and then scooped a small cup of water in his palm to wash the taste away. “In here,” he called over his shoulder. 

When he stood to full height again, his palms resting against the edge of the counter, his attention caught in the reflection. 

  
Merlin, it’d been three years and still, she took his breath away. How on earth a cranky little prat like Draco Malfoy got so lucky as to land Hermione Granger, would forever be a mystery but one he was endlessly grateful for. 

“Can you spare a hand?” 

Draco chuckled and hung his head for a moment before turning and leaning his bum against the counter. “Do you do this to torture me?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, her fingers pinching barely-there scraps of sapphire fabric. “No, I just don’t like the charm. It never works as well as when you do it.” 

The corners of his lips curled into a smile as she crossed the bathroom and rested her palms on the counter. When she released the straps, the silky fabric dropped just slightly, revealing the gentle swell of her breast. 

She might not have intended it as torture, but it was.

Draco settled himself behind her, gently lifting the long strings draping across her bare back. He swung one over his shoulder, wound the other around his hand, and then slowly, methodically, began the intricate lacework down her back. 

In. Out. In.  _ Out. _

He worked in time with her breath, with the slow expanse and collapse of her diaphragm, and watched as the taut, lean muscle of her back dipped into the valley of her spine. 

“Are you okay back there?” Granger pulled the curls off her shoulders and peeked over her shoulder at him. 

Draco lifted one of the strings and caught it between his teeth before narrowing a playful glare at his wife. “I’m starting to suspect that you purchase these damned dresses on purpose.” 

Her eyes lit with that delightful mischief that so very few got to see. “Why would you think that?” she asked as her back arched just  _ so—  _ just barely— and the cool silk of her dress brushed against his cock. 

Draco huffed out a laugh and his eyes fluttered closed. When he opened them, she’d returned her gaze forward, but was watching him intently in the reflection. “Don’t tempt me, witch, or I’ll be forced to undo all this hard work I’ve done.” 

Another loop. In. Out. In.  _ Out. _

The silk slipped easily through his fingers as he neared the bottom of the dress, and his fingers brushed against her caramel-coloured skin purposefully again and again. With a swift tug, the fabric closed around her waist, and Granger gasped as the material clung to every lovely curve that he wanted to reverently worship the rest of his days. 

She exhaled loudly, bending further and the waist. With a gasp, his hand came down on her hip, and even in the reflection, he could see his own gaze turn hungry. “If you don’t stop, we’re going to be late, and I’m going to have to do this whole thing over again.” 

Rolling her eyes, she began gathering the fabric in her hands and Draco’s jaw dropped. “You have no ingenuity, Malfoy.” 

The witch would be the end of him. That was absolutely certain. They had not but twenty minutes until they were expected at the Minister’s House and yet here she was, no knickers and a bent over his fucking bathroom sink. 

Any fragile resolve he’d been clinging to was gone instantly. Draco curled his body around her, his wide hands sliding over the smooth material with ease. His fingers danced up the ladder of her ribs, ghosting over her breast until she growled and pushed back into him. 

With a laugh, he grabbed a firm hold of her breast while his teeth gently caught the strap and pushed it off her shoulder. He pressed kisses to the freckled constellations on her bare shoulder as her the fabric slipped over her breast. 

“Fucking hell, Granger. What was the point of getting you dressed at all.” 

Her eyes opened, pupils blown wide and locked on his. “Do you want to keep chatting about it or can you get on with it? I don’t want to be late.” 

Choking out a laugh, he nodded and kissed the side of her neck as he gripped the fabric bunched around her hips, pushing it higher. Merlin, if they’d had the time, he’d run his tongue over every inch of her. 

As it were, they were short on it. Tugging his pants down just enough to free his cock, Draco slotted himself at her entrance, teasing her wet folds in that way that made her keen. Her long fingers tried in vain to find purchase on the marble countertop and he smirked before burying himself inside her in a single thrust. 

God, he loved the way her face twisted in pleasure. Her jaw falling open as her palm slapped against the mirror. 

“ _ Draco _ ,” she said his name like a prayer. 

He dug his hands into her hips, keeping the fabric up around her lower back as he drove into her, pulling those delicious little noises from deep inside her that made him teeter on the edge of his own release. 

“You’re fucking perfect,” he grunted as one hand slid around her, toying gently with her clit. .

Hermione’s eyes snapped open, locking on his in the mirror, and had he been a lesser man, he would have spent himself right here. Each slap of his hips as he fucked her made her arse jiggle against his lap and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and lose himself to the sensation of being inside her. 

But her gaze remained hard on his, even as her brows tugged close and he felt that familiar flutter of her walls around his cock. “That’s my girl. Come for me, love.” 

He pinched her clit gently, and she cried out, her entire body tensing as her orgasm broke free. “Good girl,” he said with a slow grin. 

With new abandon, he drove into her, the hand previously between her thighs, now wrapping around her shoulder to bring her body hard against his as he chased his own orgasm. 

Her fingers splayed along the mirror, sliding just barely and leaving evidence of her pleasure that he might never charm away. 

“Come on, Malfoy,” she said with a cheeky smile. “Is that all you have?”

Biting into his lip, he obliged the witch. Fucking her until she was bent over and screaming his name until finally, he spilled inside her, one hand pressing down on her back as his vision turned white and euphoria chased through his system.

When he recovered, panting and grinning down at the mess he’d made of her pretty little dress, he shook his head and withdrew from her. 

“Now, see,” he said. “I’ll just have to start it over with.” 

Hermione rose and turned, cheeks flushed and lips parted. “Don’t worry about it, darling.” She reached for his wand and after casting a cleaning charm, tapped on the straps of her dress until the tightened perfectly into place and all was as before. 

His eyes narrowed. “You tricked me. You used me for sex.” 

With a shrug, she lifted onto her tip topes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sashaying past him and back out the loo door. “Hurry up, or we’ll be late.” 

Laughing to himself, Draco dragged a hand down his face and watched his witch retreat in the mirror. He really was a lucky prat. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
